Dimension Lost
11 Września 2165 roku Los Angeles, Kalifornia Zegar wskazywał właśnie godzinę 11:23, kiedy do mieszkania weszła zmęczona po całym dniu pracy Lucy. Powolnym ruchem zdjęła kurtkę, i buty. Po chwili ujrzała jak zawsze jednego z jej sług, był to jeden z nowocześniejszych modeli robotów usługowych XTV. "Witam Panno McHarris, czy życzy sobie pani czegoś?" - Powiedział XTV. Lucy jak zawsze w tej sytuacji odpowiedziała: "Jak zwykle to samo Pal". - Lucy miała na myśli jedną z rzeczy, którą pija zawsze w wolnych chwilach. "Oto Pani mocha, poziom skażenia wody i mleka wynosi 2 %. Dodałem szczyptę mięty tak jak pani lubi najbardziej." - Powiedział podający napój robot. "Dziękuję Pal. Czy Terence wrócił już do domu?" "Tak, pan Terence zasnął około 20 minut i 56 sekund temu." "Dziękuję Pal." - Powiedziała uśmiechając się Lucy. Dopiła swój napój po czym wstała i udała się do sypialni. Wchodząc spojrzała się na swojego śpiącego ukochanego, uśmiechnęła się myśląc o nadchodzącym ślubie po czym pogładziła dłonią po twarzy. "Sprawdzę jeszcze tylko pocztę, i czas spać." - Pomyślała. "Witamy ponownie Panno McHarris w systemie OPHTERNET. Proszę podaj, swoje hasło po czym przyłóż tęczówke oka do skanera". - Usłyszała głos komputera. Lucy zalogowała się do systemu po czym weszła na swoją pocztę. "Masz 3563 nowych wiadomości OPImail" "Wspaniale" - Pomyślała z grymaśną miną na twarzy. "Przesortuj wiadomości, używając filtra antyreklamowego" - wydała polecenie, po czym komputer zabrał się do pracy. "Usunięto 2554 wiadomości" - Odpowiedział system po zakończeniu swojej czynności. Uwagę dziewczyny przykuł jeden z maili, w którym jej koleżanka Hannah przysłała jej hologramy zdjęć, które wykonała będąc na "wycieczce" w czasach przed narodzinami Chrystusa. Chwaląc się, iż dostała się do równoległego wymiaru dopłacając wielką sumę pieniędzy. Każdy punkt w czasie miał swoje równoległe wymiary, na których można było dowolnie zmieniać przebieg historii, nie powodując tym samym wyrw czasoprzestrzennych. Takie zabawy były jednak dostępne wyłącznie dla osób naprawdę zamożnych. Nie każdy miał dostęp do podróży w czasoprzestrzeni i wymiarach. Do oryginalnych wymiarów miało dostęp tylko wojsko. Jednak w pogoni za pieniądzem opracowano cywilne wymiary równoległe, za dostęp do nich ludzie płacili niebagatelne sumy, jednak dla Lucy nie było to problemem. Była dyrektorem gigantycznego Call Center, stać ją było praktycznie na wszystko. Dostęp do OPTH miała wykupiony na najbliższe 150 lat. Lucy przeczytawszy wszystkie maile, wyszła na balkon by odetchnąć. Pozostawiła jednak OPTHERNET włączony. Przyglądała się chwilę przelatującym nieopodal samochodom, po upływie kilku minut poczuła się senna. "Uwaga, użytkownik Lucy McHarris ID 4303-37655 nie został wylogawany! Co chcesz zrobić?" - Usłyszała komunikat systemu. "Ech, przejdź w tryb hibernacji i zamknij OPI" - powiedziała, ziewając. Po czym rozebrała się i połozyła obok narzeczonego. "OPTH został poprawnie zahibernowany" - Powiedział system a następnie wygasił wszystkie komponenty. Na zegarze dochodziła 4 nad ranem, Lucy oraz jej narzeczony spali głębokim snem. W pewnym momencie, nad miastem przeszedł gigantyczny błękitny błysk. Drapacz chmur w którym mieszkała Lucy był praktycznie cały ze szkła hartowanego, dlatego też błysk był widoczny niemal tak jakby była w jego epicentrum. Dziewczyna wybudzona gwałtownie ze snu podniosła się i przecierając oczy dłonią spojrzała na OPTHERNET, komputer przeszedł w stan zasilania awaryjnego. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się, wiedziała że OPTH przechodzi w ten tryb tylko w skrajnych wypadkach, tak jak i było teraz. Tajemniczym błyskiem okazał się gigantyczny ładunek EMP, który wyłączył całą elektronikę. Lucy wzięła w dłoń swój telefon. "Cholera, ten durny złom tego nie wytrzymał" - pomyślała patrząc na czarny ekran urządzenia. Podeszła do komputera, który pomimo jej poleceń nie uruchomił się. Dotknęła Trackballa urządzenia, poczuła iż jest nienormalnie ciepłe. Nagle poczuła silny ból głowy, nagły ściskający jej skronie. Odeszła od systemu i położyła się z powrotem do łóżka. Ponownie zasnęła, mimo bólu głowy zajęło jej to chwilę. Sen jednak nie był "naturalny" - Czuła przez sen, jak jej ciało robi się co raz lżejsze. To nie był tylko sen, w rzeczywistości jej ciało zanikało, w ten sam sposób w jaki OPTH przenosi swoich klientów do innych wymiarów. Sieć została uszkodzona i większość zamówień teleportacji zostało zmieszane, a ich preferencje zostały uszkodzone. Lucy w przeciągu kilku minut zniknęła. Dziewczynę wybudziły ze snu promienie wschodzącego słońca. Usiadła i przetarła oczy. Poczuła jednak z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, iż siedzi na czymś dziwnym. "Czy... czy to siano?" - Wydukała bardzo zdziwionym głosem. Otworzyła oczy po czym szybko zorientowała się, że nie jest już w swoim domu, a jej ukochanego nie ma przy niej. Rozejrzała się dookoła, widząc opustoszałą, biedną, wiejską chatkę. "Gdzie ja ku*wa jestem?!" - Krzyknęła Lucy. Usłyszała krzyki dochodzące z dworu. Podeszła delikatnie do drzwi, po czym je otworzyła. Wyszła ostrożnie z chatki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Widok, który ujrzała nie był przyciągający. W pierwszej chwili zauważyła dopalający się chłopski wóz, gnijące zwłoki umieszczone w klatce na środku placu, które podskubywały czarne jak noc kruki. Zewsząd słychać było krzyki i pojękiwania. W pewnym momencie ujrzała jak 2 rycerzy goni, a następnie przewala na ziemie jakąś kobietę. Trzeci z nich zabrał ofiarę i zamknął ją w drewnianym, zabudowanym konnym powozie. "Rycerze?! Powozy?! Co to ma znaczyć?! Czy ja jestem w... nie to niemożliwe!" - Powiedziała sama do siebie Lucy. Jej przemyślenia przerwał nagle patrol, składający się z dwóch całkowicie pokrytych zbrojami rycerzy. Nie było widać ich twarzy, jedyne co można było ujrzeć to para błyszczących w ciemności hełmu oczu. Na ich plecach widniała peleryna - czarna płachta z czerwonym krzyżem i białym napisem napisanym gotycką czcionką u dołu peleryny "Rex Deus Obedientiam" - co po łacinie oznaczało "Bóg, Król, Posłuszeństwo". Obydwaj osobnicy zatrzymali swoje konie widząc Lucy. Popatrzyli się na nią, jednak po chwili ruszyli w pogoń za kolejną ofiarą. Lucy została przez nich pominięta pewnie dlatego, iż miała na sobie zwykłe chłopskie ubranie, oprócz tego nie wyróżniała się zbytnio z tłumu wyglądem osobistym. Była drobnego wzrostu, szczupłą blondynką o zielonych oczach. Lucy pobiegła drogą do miasta, nie wiedząc właściwie co zamierza zrobić. Biegnąc przed siebie ujrzała kolejnego rycerza, nie był to jednak taki sam żołnierz jak ci, których spotkała uprzednio. Miał na sobie czarną jak noc zbroję, w dłoni trzymał długi miecz, z pozłacaną rękojeścią. Specjalną uwagę Lucy przykuł fakt, iż rycerz posiadał dość spore czarne skrzydła wyrastające mu z pleców oraz to, że nad postacią unosiła się delikatna czarna mgła. Nie miał na sobie peleryny, jednakże jego rumak miał na sobie zbroję z bardzo podobną symboliką jaką mieli poprzedni rycerze. Koń również był czarnego umaszczenia, posiadał jedynie biało-czarną grzywę oraz ogon. Kiedy mroczna postać spojrzała się w kierunku Lucy, dziewczyna ujrzała czerwone oczy z których wydobywała się lekka mgiełka, a całość skryta w mroku hełmu. Lucy stała jak wryta, również rycerz spoglądał się na nią. Po chwili jednak ruszył galopem do swoich rycerzy krzycząc, o dziwo po angielsku: "Macie ich nie zabijać! Mamy ich zbierać żywych!" - W reakcji na widok mordowanego przez jego rycerzy wieśniaka. Lucy korzystając z okazji, wybiegła z miasteczka i udała się drogą, wbiegła do lasu. Po dłuższym biegu, dziewczynie zaczęło brakować tchu. Przystanęła na chwilię, po czym zaczęła iść spokojnym krokiem. W końcu miała chwilę by zastanowić się co się tak naprawdę stało. Włożyła rękę do kieszeni i poczuła, że jest w niej jakiś przedmiot, to był jej telefon. Ale dlaczego właściwie przeniósł się razem z nią? Nie szukając odpowiedzi na to pytanie Lucy szybko wyjęła go z kieszeni i sprawdziła czy działa. Telefon obudził się do życia, włączając holograficzny ekran. "Witaj ponownie, jaką czynność wykonać?" - Usłyszała systemowy głos telefonu. "Wybierz proszę numer Terenca" - Odparła nie zastawiając się Lucy. "Połączenie nie powodło się" "Proszę podać informacje błędu" - Powiedziała nerwowo dziewczyna. "Podaję informacje. Kod błędu 000xb5 - Brak Zasięgu/Sieć niezalogowana" Lucy przepełniło w tym momencie zdziwienie, używała wcześniej OPTH do różnych podróży, jednak zawsze były to wymiary cywilne, w których ktoś pomyślał o budowie nadajników połączonych ściśle z OPTH tak, aby umożliwić ich użytkownikom kontakt z wymiarem właściwym. "Ale jak to możliwe? W takim razie gdzie ja jestem? Przecież jeżeli tu nie ma zasięgu, to oznacza że jest to wymiar naturalny i nie wolno zmieniać w nim wydarzeń. Ale przecież ci dziwni rycerze, brak odbiornika OPTH w miejscu teleportacji, brak sygnału. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. Co to właściwie za wymiar?" - Te pytania zadawała sobie Lucy, jednak nie była w stanie uzyskać na nie odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna zdążyła odpocząć i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Las nie należał do największych, dlatego też szybko się skończył, a Lucy znalazła się w innej wsi. Jednak dużo spokojniejszej niż ta poprzednia. Właściwie to była ona po prostu nienaruszona, ludzie siedzieli sobie spokojnie na gankach swych chatek, inni zaś handlowali na miejscowym targu. Słychać było śpiew miejscowego wędrownego grajka. Lucy powoli przechadzała się wsią, niewiedząc właściwie co ma zrobić. Przyglądała się spokojnie otoczeniu, jednak w środku przepełniała ją panika, a myśli o tym gdzie jest nie dawały jej spokoju. W pewnym momencie jednak, jej ciąg myśli przerwał pewien widok. Była to kobieta, która siedziała przed swoim domem i cerowała jakiś materiał. "Ale... Ale ona wygląda jak... Anna?" - Wydukała cichutko Lucy. Podeszła bliżej do domu kobiety, która ją zauważyła. "Witaj, w czym ci mogę pomóc panienko?" - Powiedziała ciepłym, spokojnym głosem kobieta. "Anno! To ja Lucy! Poznajesz mnie?" - Krzyknęła radośnie Lucy. "Huh, co prawda nazywam się Anna, ale nigdy w życiu nie widziałam panienki, skąd właściwie zna moje imię? - Zapytała. "Ale Anno, to ja... ty... naprawdę mnie nie znasz?" Zdziwiona kobieta nie wiedziała co ma właściwie odpowiedzieć, jednak nie zdążyła tego zrobić gdyż Lucy pobiegła w stronę miasteczka. Z minuty na minutę robiło się co raz to dziwnej, Lucy spotykała kolejne osoby, które znała, a które nie znały jej. W końcu po długiej tułaczce trafiła na karczmę, wstąpiła do niej i usiadła przy stoliku. "Co podać?" - Zamyślona Lucy usłyszała głos dochodzący z baru. "Za chwilę coś zamówię" - odpowiedziała w pośpiechu. Dziewczyna przyglądała się ludziom, którzy siedzieli w jej otoczeniu, te twarze wydawały się takie znajome. Słyszała ich rozmowy, widziała jak się śmieją, jedzą i piją. Czuła się taka wyobcowana. Przebywała z ludźmi, których znała, a oni nawet nie wiedzieli o jej istnieniu. W pewnym momencie spostrzegła kilku rycerzy, którzy siedzieli przy barze i popijali piwo. Mieli na sobie peleryny tego samego zakonu jakie widziała wcześniej. Oczywiście wszyscy mieli zasłonięte twarze, Lucy zastanawiała się jak oni mogą przez to czegokolwiek się napić, kiedy nagle jeden z nich zdjął swój hełm, by pokazać kolegą że potrafi wypić cały kufel jednym duszkiem. Zapomniał jednak że obowiązywała ich przysięga która surowo zabraniała ujawniania twarzy poza murami zamku zakonu. Jeden z jego kolegów natychmiast zwrócił mu na to uwagę. Jednak ten odparł z krzykiem: "Żołnierz młodszy stopniem nie będzie mi rozkazywał!" Rycerz krzycząc to był już nieco pijany dlatego też koledzy nie słuchając dalszego jego bełkotu założyli mu na głowe jego hełm, po czym wyszli z baru. "Te... Terence?! To niemożliwe!" - Pomyślała Lucy, wstała i natychmiastowo wyszła za rycerzami. Dziewczyna ukryła się za filarem karczmy, aby móc podejrzeć co robią rycerze. Dwóch z nich pomagało wsiąść na konia swojemu oficerowi. Reszta przygotowywała zwierzęta do jazdy. Lucy bardzo chciała za nimi ruszyć, jednak wiedziała, że pieszo nie da rady. Zauważyła jednak pojedynczego konia, który stał naprzeciwko ulicy. Nigdy nie jeździła konno, właściwie nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia. Rycerze powoli oddalali się od niej, zaryzykowała i szybkim ruchem wsiadła okrakiem na konia. Ten jednak nie był skłonny do współpracy, po chwili kiedy rycerze zaczęli znikać z pola widzenia Lucy, ta zdesperowana w końcu zmusiła rumaka do jazdy. Starała się trzymać w dość sporej odległości od konwoju, by pozostać niezauważoną. Długa podróż doprowadziła ją prosto pod mury zamku zakonu rycerskiego. Na ścianach przy bramie wjazdowej widniały okazałe gobeliny przedstawiające symbole zakonu. Zamek był gigantyczny, posiadał kilka potężnych wysokich wież. Brama wjazdowa była doskonale strzeżona, wydawało się że nawet mysz się nie prześlizgnie. Lucy nie wiedziała co ma właściwie teraz zrobić, zdawała sobie sprawę, że rycerze za chwilę wjadą do środka. Zastanawiała się jak dostać się tam razem z nimi, jednak zdrowy rozsądek utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że to nienajlepszy pomysł. Dziewczyna tkwiła między młotem i kowadłem, jednak zobaczyła wóz który miał zamiar wjechać do środka, jednak jego woźnica był skrupulatnie kontrolowany przez jednego ze strażników. Lucy zdecydowała się jednak na ten desperacki krok. Wskoczyła do wozu i czekała aż przejedzie bramę zakonu, nie myśląc co dalej. Kiedy tylko dostała się za bramy zakonu natychmiast uciekła z pojazdu i wbiegła pierwszego otwartego pomieszczenia jakie znalazła. Był to korytarz prowadzący do komnat rycerskich. W pewnym momencie przechodziła obok lekko otwartych drzwi. Dziewczyna delikatnie weszła do pokoju. Z wystroju musiała to być raczej komnata oficerska. Stało w niej tylko jedno łóżko, biblioteczka pełna zdobionych książek, sekretarzyk, a także spore biurko, na którym widniały przeróżne dokumenty. Większość z nich była podpisana nazwiskiem Turner. Lucy nie miała już wątpliwości, że znajduje się wymiarze równoległym. Jednak wiedziała że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ w każdym równoległym wymiarze działa elektronika. Jednak większym uczuciem napawało ją to, że odnalazła swojego ukochanego. Co prawda nie tego z jej wymiaru, aczkolwiek jedną i tą samą osobę połączoną w pewnym stopniu OPTH. Musiała teraz sprawić, by uwierzył jej kim jest. Jeżeli udałoby się jej tego dokonać to być może ukochany pomógłby jej lub wiedział jak wrócić do jej wymiaru. Lucy wyszła z komnaty rozglądając się za oficerem. W pewnym momencie zza rogu wyszedł patrol składający się z dwóch rycerzy. Lucy nie miała jak uciec, ponieważ za nią znajdowało się tylko wyjście na dziedziniec. Wróciła więc do komnaty oficerskiej. Ta decyzja okazała się szczęśliwą, żołnierze pominęli komnatę i wyszli na dziedziniec. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, już miała wyjść z komnaty kiedy w jej progu wpadła na oficera, którego starała się odnaleźć. Wystraszona Lucy cofnęła się kilka kroków, nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, co powiedzieć. Oficer nie miał na sobie hełmu zakrywającego jego twarz. Nie miała więc wątpliwości, to był jej Terence. "Co ty tu robisz?! Jak się tu dostałaś?! Kto Cię tu wpuścił?!" - Krzyczał Terence. "Terence, to ja Lucy! Nie poznajesz mnie, wiem. Ale musisz sobie mnie przypomnieć!" - również podniesionym tonem odpowiedziała Lucy. "Skąd... skąd ty znasz moje imię? Czy my się znamy? Kim jesteś?" - pytał z ciekawością oficer, który szukał w pamięci dziewczyny, której wygląd był mu jakby bliski. "Kochanie to ja Lucy! Ty musisz, musisz sobie mnie przypomnieć! My mamy za tydzień się pobrać! Pamiętasz?!" - wykrzykiwała z desperacją. "Ja... ja sobie coś przypominam, pamiętam jakieś dziwne machiny, pamiętam kiedy niszczyliśmy je, tak jak nakazał nam mistrz" "Mistrz? Jaki mistrz? Kim on jest?" - pytała z wielką ciekawością Lucy, po czym dodała: "Widziałam w pewnej atakowanej wsi rycerza, który wyróżniał się nieco. Miał na sobie czarną zbroję, i on..." - nie dokończyła, kiedy Terence dopowiedział za nią. "Skrzydła? Tak to nasz mistrz. Kiedyś, gdy nasz zakon podupadał, pojawił się on, znikąd. Miał na sobie zwyczajną zbroję i zasadniczo niczym nie wyróżniał się z tłumu. Pewnego dnia przybył do naszego zakonu w asyście króla, jednak już w tej czarnej zbroi. Nie posiadał wtedy jeszcze skrzydeł ani tej dziwnej, czarnej aury. W każdym razie król ogłosił go Mistrzem zakonu. Jego decyzja okazała się trafną, zakon stanął na nogi, a król zdobywał nowe tereny." "Ale kim on jest?" - przerwała mu Lucy. "Właściwie tego nie wiemy, nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o nim niczego szczególnego. Włada zakonem, odnosimy same sukcesy dlatego też nie miał żadnych sprzeciwów, ani nie było potrzeby badać jego przeszłości. Jego postać jest właściwie owiana tajemnicą, robimy to co król nam nakazał. Słuchamy jego rozkazów - dokończył Terence. "Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak właściwie cię to interesuje? Opowiedz mi kim jesteś." - Dopowiedział. Rozmowa płynęła w najlepsze, Terence powoli przypominał sobie kim dla niego jest Lucy. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mu całą prawdę, kim jest, z jakiego świata pochodzi. Choć Terencowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć w końcu zaufał Lucy i przyjął jej słowa. Lucy podała mu dokładny opis maszyny, która ją tu przeniosła. W pewnym momencie jednak przerwał im posłaniec który zapukał do drzwi komnaty. "Szybko! Schowaj się!" - powiedział Terence. Lucy w pośpiechu weszła do szafy, która znajdowała się w pokoju. "Wejść" - Usłyszał posłaniec. Był to niski rycerz o brązowych, puszystych włosach, z dziwnie pociętą w kilku miejscach twarzą. Nie był zbytnio lubiany w zakonie, gdyż znany był ze swojej skłonności donoszenia na kolegów. "Czego tu chcesz posłańcu?" "Przyniosłem wiadomość od Mistrza, proszę o wybaczenie mój panie" "Wybaczam, ale teraz odejdź" "Tak jest" - w tym momencie uwagę posłańca zwrócił delikatnie wystający z szafy materiał. "Hej! Kto tam jest?! Natychmiast się pokaż!" - posłaniec otworzył drzwiczki i zauważył Lucy. "No proszę, kogo my tu mamy?" Terence milczał, nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie mógł przyznać się do tego, że ją zna, wprowadzanie osób z zewnątrz było poważnym wykroczeniem. Posłaniec wezwał straże, do pokoju wbiegło dwóch rycerzy w tym młody adept zakonu Jacob Hawkwood. Pojmali Lucy, po czym zaczęli prowadzić ją w kierunku zakonnych lochów. Terence przez cały czas się nie odzywał, skorzystał jedynie z niczego niepodejrzewających strażników zapytał: "Co zamierzacie z nią zrobić?" "Zabieramy ją do lochów, Mistrz zdecyduje co z nią zrobić" "Kiedy mistrz zadecyduje doprowadzić ją do mnie na przesłuchanie" "Jeżeli tylko będzie to możliwe, spełnimy pański rozkaz" - dopowiedział Jacob, po czym wyszli z komnaty razem z Lucy. Terence pośpiesznie udał się do komnaty mistrza zakonu, z nadzieją że uprzedzi posłańca. Jednak nie udało mu się to. Posłaniec uprzedził go, mroczny rycerz widząc go wstał ze swojego fotela i rzekł: "Witaj mój oficerze, właśnie ciebie chciałem teraz widzieć" "Wynocha mi z pokoju posłańcu!" - krzyknął nerwowo Mistrz po czym wskazał palcem na drzwi komnaty. "Tak jest panie" - Posłaniec niezwłocznie opuścił pokój po rozkazie. "Więc, powiedz mi. Kto to właściwie jest?" - powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy mroczny rycerz. "Może to... twoja bliska "przyjaciółka?" - dopowiedział nie zmieniając mimiki twarzy. "Tak! To właściwie moja eeem... narzeczona! Tak! Narzeczona!" - wymyślił na szybko Terence. "Ale przecież doskonale wiesz, że wprowadzanie osób z zewnątrz jest zakazane?" "Tak mistrzu, to było jednorazowe zdarzenie, nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy!" "Wierzę ci na słowo, jesteś bardzo dobrym oficerem. No dobrze, tym razem skończy się tylko na upomnieniu, a twoja koleżanka zostanie wypuszczona poza mury zakonu jutro wczesnym rankiem." "Świetnie, a czy może nocować u mnie?" "A nie nie, gdybym pozwolił tobie, musiałbym pozwolić każdemu." "Rozumiem" - powiedział z grymasem na twarzy Terence. "Nie martw się, jeszcze nacieszysz się swoją "przyjaciółką". Skoro jest dla ciebie taka ważna, to powiem, że ma być traktowana należycie, zgoda?" - zapytał mistrz. "Tak, tak! Dziękuję!" - odrzekł Terence. "Proszę, a teraz wróć do swoich obowiązków." "Tak jest" Terence opuścił pokój po czym szybko udał się w kierunku lochów. Tymczasem Lucy zamknięta w lochu usłyszała hałas otwieranych krat. Do jej celi wepchnięto jakąś kobietę. Była to młoda wieśniaczka. "Wypuśćcie mnie stąd! Ja niczego nie zrobiłam!" - krzyczała bezskutecznie do strażników. Lucy niczego nie mówiąc spojrzała się na nią. Ta jednak odezwała się pierwsza. "Hej, co tutaj robisz? Jak się nazywasz?" "Lucy... Lucy McHarris" "Jestem Dommy Mellson, bardzo miło mi cię poznać w takich "przyjemnych" okolicznościach. Proszę, nazywaj mnie Dummy, wszyscy tak do mnie mówią to i ty możesz." "Dobrze, ale czemu właściwie Dummy?" "Oj, długo by opowiadać. Za co tu jesteś?" "Złapali mnie w komnacie oficera." "Uuu włam do zakonu, ciekawe. A ten oficer... to twój kochanek?" "Tak... ale nie do końca. A ty za co tu jesteś?" "Oskarżają mnie o czary i herezje ;;-" "*;-;" "Och, chyba właśnie zrozumiałam czemu nazywają cię Dummy." "Tak? Hehehe. A możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?" "Nieważne ;-;..." Mijały kolejne godziny, a Dummy zaczynała się robić co raz to bardziej niespokojna, chodziła nerwowo od kąta do kąta. Lucy nieco poirytowana zachowaniem koleżanki z celi w końcu powiedziała: "Czy musisz tak chodzić w te i we w te?" Dommy zatrzymała się, spojrzała na Lucy nieco zawstydzona i odrzekła: "Um, przepraszam." Następnie usiadła obok Lucy i zaczęła rozmowę: "Hej, a może... może po prostu stąd zwiejmy?" "Co masz na myśli?" - Odrzekła zdziwiona planem koleżanki Lucy. Dommy opowiedziała swój plan, po czym Lucy w niewiedzy, iż rano ma zostać uwolniona, przystąpiła do jego realizacji razem ze swoją koleżanką. Zawołała strażnika twierdząc, iż jej współlokatorka straciła przytomność. Kiedy naiwny strażnik pochylił się nad Dommy, ta obezwładniła go po czym zabrały klucze oraz miecz. "Świetnie, jesteśmy wolne. Co teraz?" - Zapytała Lucy. "Eeem, o tym nie pomyślałam" - odpowiedziała uśmiechająca się, aczkolwiek zakłopotana koleżanka. "Ech, chodźmy" - Lucy złapała Dommy za rękę, po czym pobiegły razem korytarzem. Kiedy wyszły z korytarza prowadzącego do głównego holu, spostrzegły spory patrol rycerzy składający się z 5 strażników. Żołnierze rozdzielili się i zaczęli patrolować różne sektory zakonne. Dziewczyny miały pewien problem. Dwóch rycerzy szybko zbliżało się do korytarza, w którym się skryły. Obie delikatnie cofnęły się w głąb holu. W pewnym momencie, kiedy obie delikatnie się cofały, Lucy na coś wpadła. Stała przez moment nieruchomo, w środku wpadła w panikę. Dummy również się nie ruszała. Lucy po chwili złapała delikatnie za rękojeść miecza, który zabrała strażnikowi. Złapała oddech, zaryzykowała i odwróciła się trzymając mocno miecz. Miała ogromne szczęście, za nią stał Terence. "Lucy co... co ty tu robisz? Jak się wydostałaś? Kto to jest?" - pytał Terence. "Czeeeść jestem Dummy!" "Terence! To ty! Pomóż mi, ja muszę się stąd wydostać!" "Dobrze, szybko za mną." Dziewczyny ruszyły za Terencem, w tym samym czasie na zamku podniósł się alarm, w lochach ocknął się uprzednio ogłuszony strażnik. We wszystkich zakątkach zakonu pojawili się strażnicy. Terence, jako oficer, znał wszystkie ukryte przejścia zamku. "Lucy, ja... ja cię tak naprawdę nie znam. Jednak wydajesz mi się być taka dziwnie bliska... Dlatego myślę że jestem w stanie Ci pomóc." "Co masz na myśli?" - odpowiedziała zaciekawiona. "Wiesz, opisałaś mi dokładnie maszynę, którą się tu dostałaś. Ja widziałem coś takiego." "Naprawdę?! Gdzie?!" "Pytałaś również o naszego mistrza zakonu, dowiedziałem się o nim sporo ciekawych informacji, otóż prowadzi dziennik i jest tam dość dokładna rozpiska twojej machiny" "Więc nie traćmy czasu!" "A o co właściwie chodzi?" - Zapytała zaciekawiona Dummy. "Za dużo tłumaczenia, po prostu chodź z nami. Pomożemy Ci się stąd wydostać." Wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku komnaty mistrza zakonu. Nie spodziewali się żadnego patrolu, ponieważ nikt poza oficerami nie wiedział o tym przejściu. W końcu dotarli do komnaty, Terence zablokował drzwi belką i stał na czatach z mieczem w ręku. Lucy zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. "OPTH! To OPTH!" - krzyknęła. "Co takiego?" - Zapytała zaciekawaniona Dommy, choć nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Lucy zobaczyła jednak, że maszyna jest niekompletna oraz nie ma zasilania. Nic dziwnego, w końcu skąd wziąć wiązki plazmy potrzebne do zasilania w średniowieczu. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na biurko, leżała na niej niewielka książką. Był to dziennik mistrza. Lucy zaczęła czytać. 23 Lipca 2158 roku Moje badania zakończyły się powodzeniem, wszystko jest już prawie gotowe do podróży. Ostatnie wyniki prób sześciennych czasoprzestrzeni pokazały, iż jestem w stanie zerwać naczynia połączone jednego z portali. Co za tym idzie, cestem w stanie kontrolować na wyłączność jeden z wymiarów równoległych. Co więcej, myślę, że uda mi się go oderwać od sieci OPTH. Mam tylko jedną szansę. Jeżeli mi się nie uda, będę ścigany we wszystkich zakątkach OPTH za naginanie czasoprzestrzeni obszarów wojskowych. 24 Lipca 1343 roku Udało się! Przedostałem się poprzez OPTH do wymiaru równoległego. Z tego co wywnioskowałem znajduję się w średniowiecznej Anglii. Nie mogę wrócić do czasów współczesnych, ponieważ zerwałem połączenie OPTH. Już nikt się tu nie dostanie, zamknąłem ten wymiar na wieki. Jako iż wymiar jest równoległy, jestem tu nieśmiertelny. Oczywiście myślę, że da się mnie zabić, jednak długość życia jest tu nieograniczona. 13 Grudnia 1343 roku Moja misja wypełniła się szybciej niż się tego spodziewałem. Zaobserwowałem, iż istnieje tu swego rodzaj magii, alchemii i nauk ścisłych które wciąż badam. Udało mi się zdobyć względy króla oraz władzę nad jedynym chrześcijańskim zakonem w obrębie wielu kilometrów. Odkąd mam władzę jestem w stanie kontrolować większe obszary, moja wiedza poszerza się stopniowo. 19 Lutego 1344 roku Osiągnąłem już chyba wszystko co zamierzałem, dzięki magii, która jest tu powszechnie zabroniona, zdołałem omamić ludzi. Obecnie wyłapuję wszystkich podejrzanych o czary. Król jest zadowolony, a ja mam wiele obiektów do badań. Dzięki połączeniu alchemii i magii lekkiej zdobyłem skrzydła oraz dziwną, aczkolwiek myślę, że o pozytywnych atrybutach czarną aurę wokół ciała i oczu. Gdybym jednak chciał przenieść w inne miejsce w czasie, stworzyłem coś na rodzaj naszyjnika z części maszyn OPTH. Zasilany jest z niewielkiego kamienia, który emanuje potężną energią. Lucy po przeczytaniu tych kilku zamknęła dziennik i schowała go do kieszeni. "Tyle mi wystarczy, ruszajmy." - wypowiedziała te słowa po czym na ziemie spadła mała karteczka. Dommy podniosła ją po czym podała Lucy. "Nie zapisuję tego oficjalnie, jednak moją uwagę przykuły dziwne gobeliny które swoim wyglądem przypominały swastyki, zbadam to w późniejszym czasie." Lucy która nie zastanawiała się nad sensem karteczki włożyła ją do dziennika. Nagle usłyszeli dobijanie się do drzwi. "Otwierać w imieniu zakonu!" - usłyszeli krzyki rycerzy, musieli wiedzieć, że ich mistrza tam nie ma. Inaczej nie dobijaliby się tak usilnie do tej komnaty. Terence nie wiedział co zrobić, znał co prawda wszystkie tajemne przejścia, jednak niczego nie wiedział o tej komnacie. Dommy wpadła panikę potykając się o dywan delikatnie go odwinęła. Lucy zauważyła klapę w podłodze. Wszyscy w pośpiechu wskoczyli w podziemia. Biegli przed siebie, ponieważ nikt nie znał tego układu korytarzy, w pewnym momencie natknęli się na rozwidlenie. "Co teraz?!" - Krzyknęła Lucy. Dommy nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo złapała za nadgarstek koleżankę i wbiegli w prawy korytarz. "Czemu akurat ten?!" "Nie wiem, ale nie mogłaś się zdecydować" Lucy nie mówiąc niczego biegła dalej przed siebie. Intuicja Dommy jej nie zawiodła, wyjście prowadziło do przejścia ściekowego i odpływu rzeki która płynęła obok zamku. "Wydostaliśmy się!" krzyknęła radośnie Dummy. "Tak, ale co mamy zrobić, dalej jesteśmy na terenie zamku." "Wiem! Za mną, dotrzemy do zamkowej stajni." "Ale my nie przejdziemy, a cały teren jest przecież naszpikowany tymi chodzącymi puszkami" "Mam pomysł, słuchajcie." Terence opowiedział swój pomysł dziewczynom, po czym przystąpili do jego realizacji. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział o tym, że pomaga zbiegom, wkroczył więc jakby nigdy nic na teren stajni. Strażnicy zdziwieni czemu Terence otwiera zagrodę. "Czy w czymś możemy pomóc panie?" - zapytał jeden z żołnierzy. Terecne krzyknął: "Teraz!" Po czym wyciągnął swój miecz, do stajni wbiegły dziewczyny. Razem z Terencem obezwładniły straż. Zabrali z zagród konie, wyruszając galopem uciekli z zamku. Jednak zostali zauważeni, za naszymi bohaterami ruszył w pogoni prawie cały zakon ze swoim mistrzem na czele. Pościg przeszedł przez miasteczko, następnie wszyscy przedostali się na polanę gdzie siły zakonu doganiały. Mroczny rycerz wyszedł na prowadzenie, nie mogło obejść się bez starcia, Terence, chcąc dogonić Lucy, która jechała przed nim, próbował wyciągnąć miecz, jednak nie udało mu się to i mistrz potężnym ciosem strącił z konia Terenca. Lucy obejrzała się za siebie i ujrzała widok który wprawił jej serce w mocniejsze bicie, a w krew wpompował gigantyczny gniew. Dobyła miecza, który miała przez cały ten czas, nagle i w ostatniej chwili ujrzała przymierzającego się do ciosu posłańca, którego widziała wtedy w komnacie Terenca. Pełna gniewu i nienawiści zadała mu cios tak potężny, że ostrze miecza przebiło zbroję rozcinając skórę i dotykając wnętrzności posłańca. Z jego ust zaczęła toczyć się krew po czym spadł na ziemię z konia. Terence próbował podnieść się z ziemi, Dommy nie zauważona przez mrocznego, zeskoczyła z konia i ratowała oficera. Lucy postanowiła stanąć do nierównej walki z Mistrzem zakonu. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymała nawet miecza w ręku, nie wiedziała jak walczyć. Jednak przepełniał ją w tej chwili gniew o sile 10 mężczyzn. Nie mogła znieść widoku padającego ukochanego, co prawda nie była z tego wymiaru, jednakże ten Terence był częścią tego z wymiaru, w którym żyła. Lucy zadała mrocznemu cios, ten jednak szybko wyminął ją i drasnął ją w rękę. Lucy wypuściła z rąk miecz, mogłoby się wydawać że to już koniec. Jednakże nie mogło przecież to się tak skończyć. Mroczny trzymał zakończenie ostrza miecza pod gardłem Lucy. Czuła już śmierć siedzącą na jej ramieniu. Mistrz uśmiechał się szyderczo zadowolony z wygranej. Wiedział, że jego rycerze nie będą mu potrzebni do wygranej dlatego też nakazał im czekać. Przeliczył się jednak co nieco. Poczuł nagle zza pleców potężny cios. To był Terence, ostatnim tchnieniem zadał go mrocznemu. Lucy szybko zerwała naszyjnik z jego szyi. Mroczny trzymał się ogłuszony za cugiel swego rumaka. Dommy pomogła wsiąść na swego konia Terencowi. Korzystając z chwili uciekli do lasu. Terence stracił przytomność, zatrzymali się w lesie, by się nieco przegrupować. Teraz Terence jechał na jednym koniu z Lucy, a Dommy jechała tuż za nimi pilnując tyłów. Co się okazało, Dummy była świetną łuczniką, koń którego porwała ze stajni należał właśnie do łucznika, więc zdobyła niezbędny oręż. "Kim właściwie jesteś?" - zapytała Lucy. "Za długo by tłumaczyć, pamiętasz? To mi właśnie powiedziałaś" - odpowiedziała roześmiana Dommy. Ruszyli zatem galopem do najbliższej wsi. Była to mała wieś, w której Lucy uprzednio spotkała Annę, jednak nie tak spokojna jak wcześniej. Wszędzie były patrole wojska. Ludzie zostali wypędzeni ze swych domów na dziedziniec. Mroczny już tam był razem ze swoim zakonem. Przetrząsali każdy centymetr kwadratowy powierzchni wsi. Lucy, Dommy, i Terence skryli się za budynkiem siedząc na swych koniach. Z oddali usłyszeli wołanie: "Hej pssst! Tutaj! Szybko!" - to była Anna, zauważyła Lucy i jej towarzyszy. Dziewczyny popędziły do domu Anny. Jednak nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli. Strażnicy zauważyli przemykające postacie. Ruszyli więc za nimi. Cała trójka skryła się w domu Anny. Lucy z gospodynią zablokowały drzwi belką, a okna zastawiły meblami. Dummy kazała nie zasłaniać jednego okna, wybiła w nim szybę i przygotowała łuk oraz strzały. "Zyskamy chwilę" - powiedziała to patrząc się na Lucy. Dziewczyna uklękła na podłodze, rozłożyła dziennik i w pośpiechu szukała instrukcji użycia naszyjnika. Dummy robiła co w jej mocy, jednak zaczynało już brakować jej amunicji. Lucy znalazła schemat oraz zaklęcie pozwalające użyć naszyjnika. Wypowiedziała je, udało się. Na środku pokoju otworzył się wielki emanujący niebieskim światłem portal. Lucy, która poczuła w tym momencie wielką radość, chciała już wejść do niego kiedy ujrzała jak jej ukochany posiniał i właściwie nie wydawał już żadnych oznak życia. W Lucy coś pękło, cofnęła się od portalu. "Lucy co ty robisz? Szybko przejdź przez portal!" - Krzyknęła zapędzona w wir walki Dommy. Lucy nie słuchając jednak tego, uklękła przy zwłokach Terenca. Delikatnie palcami zakmnęła mu powieki, po czym ucałowała go w czoło. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Wstała z podłogi, założyła naszyjnik, a do ręki wzięła miecz Terenca. Coś jednak było w nim... dziwnego... wokół ostrza emanowały fioletowe jakby wyładowania eletryczne, zaś z oczu Lucy nie płynęły już łzy. Wydobywała się z nich jasna fioletowa mgła. Nie było widać żrenic, magiczna mgła była zbyt gęsta. Lucy jakby nieświadom swych czynów, wyszła przed dom gdzie czekała już cała armia zakonu. Mroczny stał na ich czele. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na nic już uwagi. Ryczerze zsiedli ze swych konii by rozpocząć szturm na dom. Jedna drobna dziewczyna z pomocą magii najsilniejszej w nie tylko każdym wymiarze, ale i całej czasoprzestrzeni rzuciła się do walki. Wybijała wrogów jeden za drugim. Kiedy w końcu, nadszedł czas do walki z mrocznym. Lucy w pełnym gniewie wyprowadziła cios, mroczny również odpowiedział blokując poprzedni. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, starcie dwóch wielkich postaci. Mroczny mimo braku naszyjnika zadawał uderzenie za uderzeniem. Lucy dzięki magicznej mocy była w stanie choć częściowo je odpierać. Mroczny nie mógł się powstrzymać: "Zabiłem twojego kochasia, teraz wykończę Ciebie. Sporo namieszałaś w moim świecie dziewczynko." Lucy po tych słowach, jakby się zregenerowała, nadszedł jej moment. Zamiast uderzać w potężną zbroję mistrza, zraniła jego konia. Dzięki temu ruchowi Mroczny z niego spadł. Lucy zadała mu jeszcze kilka ciosów. Dommy wybiegła z domu chcąc pomóc koleżance. Odwracając uwagę mrocznego zaczęła strzelać do niego z łuku, jednak ten niewzruszony pociskami, oderwał się od walki z Lucy i podleciał do Dommy łapiąc ją i przykładając miecz pod gardło. "Poddaj się, albo jej krew użyźni ziemię". Lucy nie wiedziała co zrobić, po chwili jednak upuściła na ziemię miecz, a fioletowa mgła zniknęła z jej oczu. Sytuacja bez wyjścia, Lucy już nigdy nie wróci do swojego świata, wszyscy stali tak przez chwilę. Mroczny uśmiechnął się ciesząc się z kolejnego zwycięstwa. Jednak nie na długo. Popełnił ten sam błąd co poprzednim razem, tym razem cios w plecy wyprowadziła mu Anna, która stojąc pięć metrów dali strzeliła z kuszy. Trzymała ją od zawsze w domu, jej zmarły mąż był strzelcem w królewskiej armii. Nawet zbroja mistrza nie wytrzymała potężnego bełtu dość sporej kuszy. Mistrz osunął się na ziemię w bezruchu. Dommy, Lucy oraz Anna zadowolone ze zwycięstwa wpadły sobie w ramiona. Wszystkie pobiegły do domu Anny gdzie wciąż czekał otarty portal. Lucy wchodząc do niego pożegnała się ze swoimi towarzyszkami broni. Portal zamknął się, pozostał po nim jedynie naszyjnik mrocznego, który zrobiony był tak, aby nie można było go zabrać do innego wymiaru. Ciało leżącego na polu bitwy mrocznego poruszyło się, złapał w dłoń garść piachu zaciskając go z całej siły: "To jeszcze nie koniec... na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy..." - powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem mroczny. Lucy teleportowała się, nie wiedziała czy na pewno uda się jej wrócić do swojego świata. Jednak po krótkiej chwili straciła przytomność. Po dłuższej chwili otworzyła oczy i je przetarła, wybudził ją włączony hologram telewizora. W telewizji pokazywano właśnie wiadomości. "Dzień dobry państwu, mamy 12 Września 2165 roku, wybiła godzina 12:00 zapraszam na wiadomości. W nocy z 11 na 12 września w 164 rocznicę ataku na WTC, terroryści porwali samolot po czym uderzyli nim w urządzenie EMP, nie trafiając jednak w główny reaktor, co uchroniło nas przed tragedią. W efekcie ataku, powstał gigantyczny ładunek EMP, który wyłączył, bądź uszkodził elektronikę na obszarze całego stanu Kaliforia." Lucy wpatrująca się w telewizor nie mogła uwierzyć, udało się jej. Wróciła do swojego świata, choć była bardzo wycieńczona to przepełniała ją radość. Usłyszała jednak otwierające się drzwi do ich mieszkania oraz głos Terenca i Anny. "Boże, gdzie jest moja Lucy, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę jeżeli jej nie odnajdę" - Powiedział zrozpaczony Terence. Myślał, iż jego Lucy nie wróciła na noc do domu, ponieważ roboty zostały uśpione i nie mógł się od nich niczego dowiedzieć. "Wszyscy się martwimy, bądźmy jednak dobrej myśli" - odrzekła Anna. Lucy była tak wyczerpana że nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jednak Terence i Anna weszli do pokoju gdzie wycieńczona dziewczyna leżała na podłodze. "Lucy!" - zdążył wypowiedzieć Terence, po czym podbiegł do ukochanej. Szczęśliwa, lecz wyczerpana Lucy, zasnęła w ramionach Terenca. Minął tydzień, Lucy po obserwacji w szpitalu szybko wróciła do siebie. Zdążyła już opowiedzieć o wszystkim swoim bliskim. Po kilku dniach naprawiono całą elektronikę i wszyscy postanowili wybrać się do baru szybkiej obsługi. Podeszła do nich znajomo wyglądająca kelnerka "Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie?" - zapytała. Lucy spostrzegła identyfikator pracowniczy, na wyświetlaczu napisane było imię Dommy. Lucy zdziwiona zapytała się: "Dommy?" "Tak, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Dummy, nie wiem dlaczego." - odpowiedziała radośnie kelnerka. Lucy zasadniczo nie myśląc nad swoimi czynami, wstała i przytuliła się do kelnerki. "Huh, to bardzo miłe proszę pani, ale my się chyba nie znamy" - powiedziała radośnie Dommy. "Owszem znamy się, usiądź a o wszystkim Ci opowiem". Koniec Kategoria:TheDarkAlicorn Kategoria:Opowiadania